<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I love her by Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862591">But I love her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano'>Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Brittas Empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending  to 'Not A Good Day"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Brittas/Laura Lancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But I love her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A different end to 'Not A Good Day'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lay there on the bench in the staffroom. He had carried her there himself. He didn't care that that the entire staff had seen his reaction when she was hit. He didn't care that they had seen him scream her name and run to her side.</p><p>That stupid War Society. How dare they have the cheek? Gordon Brittas swore to himself that if they took just one step towards his Laura, he would fight back.</p><p>"Come on, Laura," he muttered himself, sitting by her and placing her head in his lap. "Come on Laura, be strong,". His desperation surprised himself; he had never felt this way about anybody. The second she fell, he had been there. He couldn't let her be hurt.<br/>Gordon cursed himself for letting her get hurt in the first place. He'd been too busy on the phone and facing the other way to see the battering ram come crashing through the wall.<br/>It had hit Gavin and Laura in full-force. Tim had rushed to Gavin's side at once.<br/>"Gavin! GAVIN!" Tim had screamed. Then Gordon had seen Laura. The force of the wooden weapon had sent her across the room. She had a nasty gash across her face and blood was seeping through her blue t-shirt.<br/>Normally, Mr Brittas would have called for help and been repulsed by this, but for some reason he wasn't. For a reason that he just couldn't place his finger on.<br/>"Laura. Oh god, Laura!" Gordon Brittas had cried, rushing to her side and crouching next to her. She was unconscious.</p><p>He checked her breathing the way he'd been taught to during his training and made sure that her heart was beating. He knew that if she wasn't ok, he couldn't live with himself.</p><p>Looking over, Mr Brittas saw Tim and Linda sitting Gavin up, Julie on the phone and Carole looking out of the window.</p><p>"For goodness sake help me!" Gordon cried, furious that nobody else was there for Laura.</p><p>Carole rushed over.</p><p>"Oh my!" she squealed stepping backwards at the sight of blood. "How can I help, Mr Brittas?".<br/>"Get a first aid box!". Carole did as she was told. Mr Brittas felt like screaming when she tripped on the way back. He had to help Laura.</p><p>"I cannot phone the ambulance!" Julie called. "The line is out!". Mr Brittas looked down at Laura. She needed that ambulance. But if they couldnt come, he would be there for her instead.</p><p>Now where was he? Alone with her in the staffroom. All the other staff had gone home. Like they hadn't a care in the world about Laura. Apart from Julie, who he now respected a lot more than he had ever done before.</p><p>Fair play to her. Julie had only left a minute ago; it was 10pm. He was grateful that his secretary had been there. It made him feel less alone.</p><p>"Will she be alright?" Julie had asked, pacing up amd down the staffroom.</p><p>"I hope so. Why don't you get home?". Julie looked like she wanted to stay, but nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Brittas," she said gratefully, which did surprise her manager a little.</p><p>The walls of the room were cracked and the floor was strew with rubble. But that didn't really bother him. Because Laura was hurt. And he had to help her.</p><p>Whilst sitting there, alone in the dark (the lighting had been broken) Gordon Brittas shut his eyes and let his imagination wander away. </p><p>He did love Helen. Nobody could deny him that. But he wondered if it all seemed in vain. After all, Helen had cheated on his countless times. Literally countless times. Sometimes, he felt like his loyalty was just thrown back in his face.</p><p>He looked at the girl below him. Whenever Helen was unfaithful, Laura Lancing had been there to support him. She'd never left his side and he was grateful beyond words. He might even go as far as saying that he -</p><p>Gordon's thoughts were cut of by the sound of coughing. He opened his eyes and sat Laura up. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, slightly panicked. </p><p>"W-what happened?" She stuttered, feeling the bandage that Mr Brittas has placed around her head to stop the bleeding.</p><p>"It's ok, Laura. We're safe now," Gordon soothed. He felt protective, strong. He felt like the brave knight riding in to save his love. Hang on, love? Where on earth had love come from?<br/>It must be the stress, Gordon thought, shaking his head at the thought that he could ever be loved back by Laura Lancing.</p><p>He looked at Laura, a calm expression on his face. She seemed to relax a little, but he wondered if that was just his imagination.</p><p>Thank you," she muttered, adjusting the neckline of her t-shirt. </p><p>"You would have done the same for me," Mr Brittas replied, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.<br/>Laura nodded, apparently satisfied by his answer.<br/>"Are the others alright?" she asked.</p><p>"Why are you worried about them? You were the one who was hurt, Laura!" Gordon Brittas told her. He hoped that he didn't sound angry; he felt as though he'd raised his voice.</p><p>The look on Laura's face showed him that he had. Her eyes were a little wide with surprise and she was the inside of her lip, which he assumed was some sort of nervous habit.<br/>"I'm so sorry. That was totally uncalled for ". Laura smiled weakly.<br/>"It's ok," she said gently, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. </p><p>"I'll drive you home," Mr Brittas said decisively, standing up and taking Laura's arm to help her do the same. They left the room and made for the doors. But the doors didn't open.<br/>Mr Brittas tried again and again, but to no avail. </p><p>"Looks like we'll be staying here for the night," Laura thought out loud. </p><p>Mr Brittas signed, but nodded. They made their way back to the staffroom and took a couple of blankets out from a spare locker. They weren't that think, and were scratchy, but it was the only source of heat available.</p><p>The air was damp and cold. The heating hadn't been working properly all day, and now it had completely stopped. <br/>Mr Brittas looked over to Laura and noticed her shivering.</p><p>"Do you want my blanket?" he asked, moving over so that they were sitting next to each other.</p><p>"No, I'll be fine," she replied, smiling at his consideration.</p><p>Gordon Brittas tried to get the thought out of his mind. He was tempted to put an arm around her, to hug her and keep her warm, but he was afraid that she would object. What would she think of him if he tried to take advantage of her?<br/>His thoughts were cut out when Laura placed her hand on top of his, which were clasped in his lap. </p><p>She looked nervously up at him, as though she were expecting him to pull away. But pulling away was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to hold her so close to him and tell her how much he loved her. He was desperate to pull her into his arms. He fought himself in his mind, the conflict tearing him to shreds.</p><p>No, no. He had to gain control. Gordon Brittas told himself off. There was no way that he could do that to her. He would ruin a perfectly good friendship. In fact, he almost gave up the hope entirely. </p><p>Mr Brittas looked at Laura again. Her eyes were a cool green, and even in the dim light, Gordon found them enchanting. He noticed how perfectly her fair brown hair fell, framing her face. He wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through her hair; whether it was as soft as it looked. He wondered how it would feel with her arms wrapped around him.</p><p>Too often, at night, he would be sleeping next to his wife and wishing that it were Laura who was there. He sometimes hoped that he would wake up and his wishes would come true. </p><p>He decided to take the plunge off the cliff. Slowly, he put an arm around her. He shuffled over on the bench so that there was a millimetre between them. Carefully, he placed one soft kiss on her cheek. </p><p>Admittedly, Gordon Brittas felt bad for how many times he had wanted to kiss her. He didn't care where or when. He had decided that he would see how she reacted to a kiss on the cheek, then decide what to do next.<br/>Laura made no move at all. She yawned quietly as though nothing had happened and smiled to herself, and perhaps to him as well.<br/>"I'm going to try to sleep. Goodness knows if I'll get any rest, though!" Laura said. </p><p>She moved to the floor; the benches were far too small to lie on, and Gordon Brittas did the same. </p><p>"It is late. I think it would be wise to rest," he told her. Laura laid down on her side and Gordon scooted up behind her, placing an arm around her again.<br/>Laura signed pleasantly. There was no space between them anymore.<br/>It was almost like they were just one person. It felt like the last two pieces of a puzzle being placed together.</p><p>As far as either of them was concerned, the doors could be locked, the lights could be out, the heating could be broken and the walls could be cracked. But none of that mattered anymore.</p><p>"I love you Laura," Gordon whispered into her ear. Laura turned around to face him.</p><p>"I love you too," she admitted, her cheeks pink. They held each other in the dark, feeling each other's warmth and strength and love.</p><p>Just one night.<br/>For once, Gordon Brittas's fantasy was reality. But little did he know, this one night would be the start of his dream.Because he loved Laura more than aything in the world. And she loved him too<br/>Nothing would be able to keep them apart.<br/>That night, Gordon Brittas fell asleep with his lips tingling from the most wonderful kiss of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you like. Constructive criticism is welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>